


【Evak】Steady me

by rio1988qwq



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Isak真的很黏人，Even想。  
这可能有很大程度上源于他的纵容，但Isak就适合被娇惯。虽然Isak受到的关心和爱并不少，他从来没被当作爱人对待过。Even想把所有他能给的都献给Isak。即使Valterson夫妇都提到过Isak目前对他太过依赖，他们担心在Isak完成学业进入社会之后会不适应。然而引用Noora的话来说“没有Even在身边，Isak还是有一定生活自理能力的”。  
他只黏Even一个人。  
Omega的身份让Isak在陌生人面前显得有些冷漠，但一旦亲近，他就像块融化的牛奶巧克力，又甜又诱人。他和Even的关系确定之后，爱意更是毫不遮掩。Even有时在厨房做饭的时候Isak会挂在他身上跟他撒娇，拖长了声调叫他“Evi”。吃醋的时候也是直白得可爱，满脸都写着不高兴，Even抱着人哄的时候Isak总是会说:“都是你太好了，才会招来这么多人喜欢。”  
Even吻吻他的鼻尖:“明明你更好。”  
最后的结局总是滚上床，平常的性事Even自认还算温柔，但Isak几乎每次都会哭，发情期那几天更甚。和Even在一起之后Isak就很少用抑制剂了，不知道是不是因为这个他的身体更为敏感。总之这好像受激素影响，最初几次Isak会不好意思，说话都带着哭腔，闭着眼睛不看他。Even说:“我又不是别人，你什么样子我都看过。”  
毕竟在床上把伴侣操哭也算是一种情趣。  
02  
当然Even有些时候也会特别过分，包括那次永久标记。由于工作的缘故Even和Isak分开了半个月，Even回来之后，Isak的信息素让Alpha陷入少有的发情期。那是场粗暴而持久的性爱，即使有自体润滑，Isak的痛感仍十分清晰。他的手被Even用领带绑在一起，身上都是或咬或掐出来的痕迹，羞耻地双腿大开，Even咬着他的脖子狠狠地操他。穴口又湿又软，被操弄得红肿，Isak的屁股被拍得通红，大腿根都绷着，Even的性器强迫性地进入他的身体，欲望的本能让Even忽略性爱的技巧，破开柔软的内壁，往让他自己舒服的地方顶撞，甚至顶开生殖腔的入口。  
Isak颤抖着，Even的双手掰开他的臀瓣，穴口被性器撑到最大，那根东西在他的生殖腔内停留。  
“不……不……！”Isak哭喊着。Even的性器在最深处膨胀变大，这是Even第一次在Isak体内成结，比之前所有体验都疼，他哭得一塌糊涂，又挣脱不了。Even射出精液，只停了一会儿又开始第二轮抽插。这场性事从下午一直持续到第二天凌晨，Isak被做得昏了过去，醒来的时候Even已经清醒了。Isak的情况看起来不算好，他手腕上有深深的红痕，乳头处被咬得破皮，身上青紫的痕迹像遭受了虐待，后穴被灌满了精液。Even一边帮他清理一边自责，近乎低三下四地跟Isak说话:“Isak……我……是个混蛋……”  
Isak的嗓子都哑了:“你是。”然后不跟他说一句话。  
那是Even最不想记起的时刻之一，Jonas来接Isak，Isak几乎什么都没收拾。Even的脸上挨了Jonas结结实实的一拳，他没有还手。Isak不愿看他，这就是对他最大的惩罚了。  
没有Isak的日子只持续了三天，Even每天都给Isak发短信，他甚至写:我愿意承受和你一样的痛楚。  
Isak终于回复了他:……你别胡说。  
Even:你能够原谅我吗？  
Isak以为自己并不容易心软，但他身上的痕迹还没完全消退，就决定和Even和好。  
Isak:这也不完全是你的错。  
Isak:你来带我回家吗？  
Even开着车，道了他这三天第八十七次歉:“我很抱歉Isak，我还……永久标记了你。”  
Isak说:“那时候，你让我觉得自己只是你的一个玩物，我是因为这个才生气的。”  
Isak沉默了一会儿:“我不在乎永久标记，我以为自己会跟你一直在一起。”  
Even说:“当然！我……真的很爱你Isak，上帝接受了我的祷告，才让我遇到了你。”  
Isak说:“你才不信上帝。”他低着头，嘴角向上翘起一个弧度。  
03   
Even其实比Isak更难释然，Isak再三跟他保证自己并没有留下心理阴影，那几天Even看他的眼神还是会满含愧疚，像小孩子摔坏了自己最喜欢的珍宝。  
Isak求助了他的朋友Eskild，一个算得上经验丰富的Omega。  
Isak:怎么办……Even还是觉得对不起我。  
Eskild:你告诉他你其实喜欢粗暴一点？  
Isak:我才不喜欢。  
Eskild:你试一试撩拨一下他？  
Isak:我不要。  
Isak:好吧……有用吗。  
所以就有了Isak清醒状态下第一次主动求欢。  
他们很少尝试骑乘位，这个姿势进得太深，Isak总有点害怕。但当Even扶着他的腰让他一点点往下坐时，他眼中的温柔几乎要让他沉溺。Isak不让Even动，自己扭着腰上下动作，他的鼻翼沁出了汗珠，一只手撑在Even胸膛。Even抓着Isak的手放在唇边吻了吻。  
Isak居高临下地看着他:“我想要你。”  
做完爱后两个人浑身是汗地纠缠在一起，Even单手搂着Isak，让Isak睡在他怀里。他有一下没一下地摸着Isak的背:“我爱你。”  
“嗯。”Isak问:“我刚刚表现得怎么样？”  
Even说:“性感到爆炸。”  
Isak凑上去要他的亲吻。  
“没有什么问题是主动骑乘不能解决的。”——Eskild。  
04  
谈恋爱能够改变一个人。  
当Eva问起为什么Isak的脾气越来越好了的时候，Jonas是这么回答她的。  
Isak甚至在他们的小团体里坦然承认了自己是个Omega，他边走路边谈论这件事，语气平淡，还冲迎面走来的Sara打了个招呼。在了解到这不是愚人节玩笑之后，Magnus险些摔倒在路边。  
“Whaaaaaaaat the fuck？”  
Mahdi拽了一把Magnus，他跟Isak说:“难怪你喜欢男人。”  
Jonas一脸难以置信:“你不是不想谈这个吗？”  
Isak把背包的肩带往上提了提，耸了耸肩:“我突然觉得这没什么大不了的。”  
Magnus说:“为什么我什么都不知道？”  
后来某次Party结束后，他们四个人坐在外面的长椅上聊天，Even来接Isak。他的西装外套搭在手臂上，穿着休闲衬衫，袖口挽上来。  
Isak冲他吹了声口哨。  
Even搂着Isak的腰跟其他人打了个简短的招呼，就带着Isak回去了。  
Even说:“你没喝酒吗？”  
Isak说:“一点。”  
Even说:“这么乖。”  
两个人在路灯下接了个吻。  
Magnus别过脸:“那个……Even……他还真酷。”  
Jonas看着远去的两个背影点点头:“也挺好看的。”  
Mahdi说:“上次Isak去酒吧就看上他了。”  
Magnus说:“什么时候？”  
Mahdi说:“我跟Isak去酒吧，你跟Vilde去开房那时候。”  
Magnus说:“那次数有点多。”  
Mahdi说:“少来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

05  
Isak和Sana在图书馆复习，备战期中考。Sana小声给Isak讲题，Isak放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了，弹出来一条消息。  
Sana瞟了一眼，Isak的手机壁纸是Even。她“啧”了一声:“你不至于吧。”  
Isak一脸无辜，低头回Even的短信。  
Even:Baby，我今天晚上大概要晚一点回家。  
Isak:我周末不回来啦。(哭)  
Isak:我要准备考试。  
Even:你可以在家里看书啊，我给你做好吃的。  
Isak翻了翻自己那沓厚厚的复习资料:不行，在家里我不能专心。  
Even:好吧，加油。  
Isak:爱你。  
Isak苦着一张脸，在书上勾勾画画。又拿出手机，按亮了屏幕看了一眼。  
Sana说:“恋爱中的傻小子。”  
Isak说:“我才没傻。”他把手机揣回兜里:“我要认真学习了。”  
Sana说:“你平时认真一点就好了。”  
Isak狡辩:“我只是没怎么记笔记而已。”  
Sana问:“你这么喜欢他？”  
Isak露出一个调皮的笑:“Umm……大概跟你喜欢Yousef差不多吧。”  
“闭嘴。”Sana说:“谁告诉你的？”  
Isak单手撑着自己半边脸，笔端在纸上点了点:“我的梦中情人？”  
然后Isak有好长一段时间都没能借到Sana的笔记抄。  
他晚上跟Even视频聊天，拿毛巾随便擦了两下自己刚洗的头发，发梢还滴着水。  
Even说:“你先把头发吹干再说。”  
Isak说:“等一会儿就干了。”  
Even皱着眉说:“不行。”  
Isak撇了下嘴:“好吧。”他花了五分钟吹头发，Even一直待在视频画面里没走。  
Isak把吹风机往旁边一放，捧着脸问Even:“Yousef跟Sana进展到哪一步了啊？”  
Even冲他笑:“我怎么知道？”  
Isak说:“你不是什么都知道嘛。”  
“谁说的，”Even跟他开玩笑:“我连你不陪我回来过周末都不知道。”  
Isak打了白天自己的脸:“……我明天早上回来？”  
Even说:“你不是没法专心吗？”  
Isak直截了当:“我想你了。”说完又觉得自己有点蠢，把脸埋进臂弯里，给Even看头顶。  
Even说:“我也想你。”  
Isak把脸抬起来，舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
Even眨了下眼睛:“我过来看你。”  
于是Isak有了在图书馆接吻的经验。  
06  
他们两个人住的房子离奥斯陆大学大概有两个小时的车程，等到Isak大二之后课突然多了起来，Even干脆考虑换个离学校近的地方。  
Even和Isak牵着手从学校散步到新公寓，进电梯就搂搂抱抱上，一直腻歪到家门口，Even慢吞吞地掏钥匙。对面有人出门，大概是正好看到两个男人亲密的举动，尴尬地“咳”了一声。Even揽着Isak的肩没撒手，Isak微微侧过身十分自然地打了个招呼:“Hallo.”  
他用手肘轻轻撞了下Even的胸膛:“你笑什么？”  
Even把门打开:“你以前很在意被陌生人看到。”  
Isak进来顺便把门带上:“哈？我才没有。”  
Even没往下说了，晚上的时间并不是用来争辩的。  
他们甚至都还没到床上去，就搂在了一块。Even的指尖拨过Isak的刘海，又摩挲着他的脸颊，Isak微张着嘴唇等一个吻，而Even也就顺理成章地亲他。他的手搭在Isak的后颈处，略带力度地抚摸，是下意识的动作，这对Isak来说总是很受用。Isak随手脱了自己上身的T恤，Even的唇从耳垂到颈侧，留下一串湿哒哒的痕迹。Isak的手虚握着，视线往旁边瞟。  
“那块地毯呢？”  
Even头也不抬:“送去干洗了。”他似乎是笑了一下:“今天可没办法在上面滚了。”  
Isak从脸颊到脖子都带上一层薄粉色，他记得他在那上面做过什么，只希望那些可疑的痕迹不要引起太多注意。不过他很快就没工夫再想一些乱七八糟的了，因为Even的嘴唇碰上了他牛仔裤里鼓鼓囊囊的那一团。  
Isak惊呼了一声，Even给了他一个安抚的眼神，然后解开他的纽扣。Isak的阴茎把内裤顶出一个明显的形状，前列腺液濡湿了一小部分布料，而Even含住了罪魁祸首，他口腔的热度让Isak忍不住低喘，Even的舌头隔着薄薄的布料作乱，像色情电影一样，他接着用牙齿咬着他的内裤边往下脱，这太过犯规了，Isak捂住了脸。Even的舌头绕着柱身舔了一圈，牙齿在马眼处轻轻地磨，又含着Isak的龟头重重地吸吮了几下。  
“我不行……Evi……”Isak抓着Even的头发:“我要射了……”  
Even没理会他，他给Isak做了个深喉，手上揉搓着他的囊袋。Isak推不开他，就这么射在他嘴里。  
Even站起身来，嘴角还溢着乳白色的液体。他把精液吐在卫生纸里，随意地抹了把嘴唇。 他扣着Isak的腰，把他放倒在床上:“正戏开始了，宝贝儿。”  
Isak湿得很快，Even修长的手指一根根挤进后穴，内壁顺从地接受，Even的指尖甚至碰到他体内敏感的那一点。Isak浑身都软了，他呜咽了一声，想要更多。  
从他们第一次做爱Even就告诉他不要隐藏自己的情欲，这不是令人羞愧的事，所以Isak会直接地请求:“我要你操进来。”谁能拒绝呢，Even的阴茎已经抵上Isak湿软的穴口，不费什么力气地整根没入，Isak的身体完全打开，他迎合着Even抽插的动作，尽力放松着好让Even操到最深处。Even吻了吻他的眼角，下身持续冲撞。  
Isak的手机铃声响了起来，他沉湎在快感里，反应了好一会儿。Even顺势给他拿过来:“我妈妈。”他按下接听键。  
“你……”Isak有了一种自己被欺负的感觉，他用水汽弥漫的眼睛瞪了一眼Even。  
“喂，您好。”接着Isak闷哼了一声。  
Even在他体内缓慢地抽动。  
“不，我没事。”Isak尽力让自己的声线听起来正常，还好Næsheim夫人并不怎么喜欢寒暄。不过挂断电话前，Isak不确定她是否听到了自己那声短促的呻吟。  
Isak的睫毛上挂着泪珠，他气鼓鼓地谴责Even:“混蛋。”  
Even讨好地把人伺候到射出来，自己也释放在Isak体内。  
“我以后不这样了。”Even躺在Isak旁边，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊:“你刚才太紧张了。”  
“下次我的阴茎在你屁股里的时候你再说这种话。”Isak扑上去故作凶狠地咬了他一口。  
07  
Næsheim夫人尤其喜欢Isak，从Even第一次带着他回家开始，在Isak在场的情况下就能基本忽略Even的存在。  
Even对此并没有表现出什么异议，Isak最初有些拘谨，不过谁能不被单纯的喜爱打动呢。尽管如此，Næsheim夫人说遇见他是Even做过最令她满意的一件事的时候，Isak开始担心起他们的母子关系。  
他试着问了问Even，得到的回复是“你真可爱”。  
Even说:“毕竟我也是这么想的。”  
他说:“遇见你太幸运了。”  
Isak又抿了抿嘴，趁没人注意，歪头亲了一口Even。  
“我也一样。”  
当夜他们睡在Even原先的卧室里，互相搂着亲热，但没做到最后一步。气息相互交缠，分不清是谁的呼吸声。  
Isak枕着Even的手臂，整个人窝在他怀里。  
Isak说:“我其实想问……Næsheim先生他……”  
Even抚摸着他的背:“我不知道怎么形容他，他和我母亲在我很小的时候就分居了，大概在别处养着情人和孩子。”  
Isak眼里的怜惜太过明显，Even亲了亲他漂亮的眼睛。  
“她总是害怕我成为同我父亲一样的人。”  
Isak说:“你会吗？”  
“我不知道。”Even说:“但你在我身边，我保证不会。”


	3. Chapter 3

08  
Isak怀孕了。  
他自己并没有意识到这件事。只是他不知道第几次跟Noora提起自己最近不太舒服并且太容易疲劳。  
Noora说:“你甚至有点食欲不振吗？”  
Isak点点头:“真的很奇怪，也许是因为工作压力？大概我该休个假了。”  
Noora和他在他自己的办公室聊天，四下无人，Noora直接问了:“你和Even，最近做过避孕措施吗？”  
Isak拿着咖啡杯的手抖了一下:“不……”  
Noora:“你没想过你可能是怀孕了吗？”  
Isak沉默了一会儿，他大学毕业后就和Even登记结婚了，办了场规模不小的婚礼，然后每天过得倒都像蜜月期，床上更是没有什么规矩可言。  
男性Omega怀孕的概率虽然不算大，但是也还算常见。  
Noora说:“你明天休一天假，让William医生过来看看吧。”  
Isak说:“嗯。”尽管他还不清楚自己是否准备好接受一个孩子。  
Even知道他这几天状况不好，担心他是生病了。  
Isak的脸在他胸口蹭啊蹭，有气无力的:“我只是有点累。”  
Even稍微调整了一下好让他躺得更舒服，他的手臂圈着Isak的腰:“那就睡吧，乖。”  
Isak突然安心了。  
第二天Even知道他要待在家里，给他做好了早餐。Isak在睡梦中嘟囔几句梦话，Even给他盖好被子，他不确定Isak听到他的嘱咐没有，但也不想吵醒他。  
等他结束了部分工作，休息片刻的时候，手机里有一条来自Isak的语音留言。  
Isak说:“等你看到了，给我回电话好吗。”  
Even站在落地窗边，今天的天气很好，像是什么好消息的征兆。  
嘟声只响了几秒，电话那头传来Isak的声音。  
Even说:“Baby？”  
Isak带了点撒娇的语调:“Evi……我怀孕了。”  
Even第一反应是以为自己听错了。  
“这太奇怪了，他在我肚子里快一个月了……你在听吗？”  
“噢当然。你太棒了……我……”Even有些语无伦次:“我很快回来宝贝儿。”  
Even把椅背上的外套穿上，没处理的文件摞在一起，扔给Yousef跟Elias。  
然后全公司都目睹了他们的总裁哼着歌提前下班了。  
09  
Isak和William在等他。  
Even把William告诉他的那些孕期注意事项认真记下来，William尤其嘱咐了他前四个月不能发生性关系。  
Even应答，William将信将疑地看了他一眼，好像Alpha关于这方面的承诺没有可信度一样。  
送走了William，Even抱了抱Isak，他动作小心翼翼，Isak说:“……我没有这么脆弱。”  
Even温柔地吻了吻他，他的鼻尖蹭得Isak有点痒，Isak笑着假装往后躲。  
Isak说:“干嘛啊。”  
Even说:“现在我有两个宝贝儿了。”  
Even说:“你现在还好吗？”  
“还是不太真实。”Isak的手不自觉地抚上小腹:“他还有这么久才会出来。”  
“我会一直陪着你的，好吗？”  
这个消息在他们的亲友圈里传得很快，Magnus每天给Isak发护理常识，Vilde三天两头拉着Eva去逛童装店。Noora跟Jonas分担了Isak的工作,Yousef跟Elias只能无奈地处理那些枯燥的文件。Næsheim夫人甚至推迟了一年一度的旅行计划。Isak搬到Valterson夫妇的别墅里去住了。  
而Even更是一天几乎都待在Isak身边，就算Isak还是个几个月大的婴儿的时候都没有被这么注意过。  
Isak说:“Evi……你不用每隔五分钟就问我感觉怎么样，我真的没问题。”  
然而这种好情况只持续了几天，因为Isak开始孕吐了，他的孕吐反应有些严重，几乎吃不下一点主食，又不能轻易用药，这让Even又自责又心疼。  
但Isak还是嘴硬说:“我没关系。”  
Even皱了皱眉毛，给他递了杯温水，手指擦过他略带苍白的脸:“Isak……Baby……”  
他说着老套又真诚的承诺:“以后不让你遭这种罪了。”  
Isak半个身子都靠在Even怀里，Even把水杯放在一边，小心地去搂他。  
“真的很难受。”Isak瘪着嘴说:“要不是是你的……我才不要。”  
10  
等到三个月只会Isak的孕吐症状消失之后，他又有了新的难题，与食欲同步增长的还有他身体上的一些变化。这是没办法对Even隐藏的，Even当然会发现。  
Isak的胸部在发育，将衣服撑起一个小小的弧度，虽然William告诉他在怀孕结束之后这种症状会自然而然地消失，但是这太过羞耻了。现在这也是他的敏感点了，他会感觉到那里柔软的触感，被Even碰到就更难为情了，Isak有种渴求，但又无法像从前那样被满足。  
这让他感到委屈。  
Even看到的就是这样，Isak背对着他  
Even隐隐觉得自己知道点什么。他的手轻放在Isak腰上，亲他的耳朵:“怎么了，嗯？”  
Isak脸埋在枕头里:“……我……欲求不满了……”  
Even一怔。  
Isak说完恨不得去捂他的耳朵。然后Even的吻落在他肩头，他的手从睡衣下摆伸进来，揉着乳尖。  
“但是只能用手。”Even放轻了声音哄他:“先忍一忍，乖。”  
Isak闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛颤抖着，他的阴茎被Even握住，Isak的手抓着被角，溢出几声情难自禁的呻吟。  
Even的声音像在蛊惑他，Isak换了个姿势，Even拉下睡裤，两根火热的性器贴在一起，但不敢太过放肆。  
“该让William知道是谁忍不住。”Even笑他。  
Isak轻哼了一声:“明明就是激素的错。”然后等着Even来给他清理干净。他慵懒地躺在被窝里，像只餍足的猫。Even给这只猫顺了顺毛，心里想过段时间再清算。  
等到盛夏的时候Isak到了稳定期，四五个月的肚子已经较为明显了，William过来例行检查的时候提醒Even，Isak可以做一些恰当的运动。  
等到晚上Isak出奇地听话。Even在他腰后垫了个枕头，耐心给他扩张。太久没被插入过的甬道有些干涩，但Even手指的抽插很快让那里湿了起来。  
“放松。”Even说。他的手指继续深入，按压着体内那一点。  
“嗯……唔……”Isak语调上扬:“可以了。”  
Even把手指换成自己的性器，缓慢又小心地插入。Isak一只手护着自己的肚子往下坐，直到柔软内壁完全包裹着Even的阴茎。  
“我动了？”  
回答他的是Isak攀住他肩膀的动作。  
Isak暗暗地想，Even真的很过分，明明进得够深了还挺腰往里送，他放慢了动作，像是惩罚性地让他始终记得自己在被操着。阴茎的头部磨着磨着他的敏感地带，Even堵着他的嘴让他只能发出含糊的呻吟。Isak气鼓鼓地咬了他的舌头，但没敢用力，换来的是Even在他胸上的动作，手指绕着乳尖回旋按压，他固定着他的腰不让他往后仰，下身一下又一下地往上顶。Isak被顶得脚尖都蜷缩了起来，Even的肩膀是他唯一的着力点，Isak修剪得整齐的指甲在上面划出红痕。  
“这是什么鬼胎教。”Isak在被操到高潮前这么想。  
11  
之后的日子过得平稳而迅速。  
第一场雪落下来的时候Isak怀里已经抱了个襁褓里的小宝宝，是个男孩，Vilde挑选的一堆公主裙看来就此搁置了。  
“也不一定没有用。”Even说:“我们不知道他会成长成什么样的人。”  
Isak看了他一眼。  
Even逗了逗眼睛还没睁开的Alan:“只要我们能给他正确的引导就行了，其他的不用去干涉。”  
在Alan学会清楚地表达自己之后Even食言了。  
他把Alan抱到保姆旁边:“不行，Alan Næsheim，我绝对不会再让Isak陪着你睡觉。”  
Alan嘟着嘴控诉他:“为什么？”  
Even说:“因为我和他需要共处时间。”  
Alan说:“我也需要！”  
“时间够长了。”  
Even把卧室门关上，让保姆去哄闹腾的Alan。  
Isak难以置信:“Evi,你在跟一个两岁多的孩子吵架吗？”  
Even说:“我只是告诉他不能再这么黏着你了。”  
Isak停了一下，然后轻眨了下眼睛:“你在想什么，Evi？”  
Even和他在床上滚到一起，被子被他们俩弄乱了:“想你。”  
然后是一个甜蜜而冗长的吻，在某个洒满落日余晖的黄昏，在每一天。

 

 

"You will always be the answer, answer  
你将永远是我的光明，我唯一的答案  
Only you know how to steady me  
只有你了解如何让我坚定如一  
Ready my heart for everything that's comin' my way   
让我鼓起勇气直视未来艰难险阻 "


End file.
